


Heaven's Burn

by ancallis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drinking, Gen, No Romance, unlikely friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancallis/pseuds/ancallis
Summary: Kakashi unwillingly gains a drinking buddy.
Kudos: 5





	Heaven's Burn

Kakashi walked in and the oaty stench of beer assaulted his senses. Civilians were scattered around the bar, sloshing their bottles and glasses, smiling and laughing, and yelling. He had chosen a civvie bar instead of the bars that served only ninja, hoping to not see anyone he knows. The only downside to a civ bar is he has to be very careful about what he does while drunk- he is now under civilian law.

He wouldn’t consider himself a drinking man- hell, he used to scoff at the other ninja who’d drink themselves silly- but tonight he craved the burning alcohol gives running down your throat. He takes a seat at the bar, ignoring how the leather seat sticks to his pants, and orders a glass of whatever’s on tap. The bartender, after eyeing him suspiciously, nods and slides a large glass in front of him after a minute.

Kakashi takes a drink, ignoring the cheap and bitter taste, and decides to watch whatever the bar has playing on the screens. It looks to be like sports, something he never quite understood. Civs enjoy watching people run back and forth on a field kicking a ball? What’s the point in that? A team must’ve done something well because a couple of people stood up and cheered.

He finishes his glass while watching the game and orders another beer. He’s taking his first drink when someone slides into the seat next to him and makes eye contact with him. Tenten?

Kakashi quickly breaks contact and resumes watching the game. She wouldn’t be bad if she was just by herself, but-

“It’s just me tonight, Kakashi. You don’t need to worry about Lee drinking with me.” Tenten says.

Kakashi looks at her cautiously.

“I could tell from the look on your face,” Tenten explains.

“Ahh, okay.” He replies, making a mental note that he’s going to have to leave before himself or Tenten gets drunk because god forbid she thinks he’s _friendly_ and gets buddy-buddy with him.

She orders a beer, and they sit in silence. It’s awkward, to say the least. He doesn’t know her well enough nor does he care enough to have a conversation with her. He mentally sifts through whatever Gai had babbled about his former students, noting that he mentioned she joined Anbu. Personally, Kakashi didn’t think she was skilled enough, but the last time he had seen her in action was years ago.

Tenten makes some mundane commentary on the sports game, and Kakashi absentmindedly agrees, hoping she leaves.

“Why aren’t you at a shinobi bar?” She asks.

“Why aren’t you?” He counters. He only hopes her answer doesn’t turn into a sob session.

“I just prefer civvie bars. Lesser chance of dying because a drunk idiot wants to show off, and cheap beer,” Tenten answers plainly, “What about you?”

Kakashi shrugs and orders another beer.

“Probably didn’t wanna see anyone you know. Can’t really blame you for that.” She answers for him.

He wonders how long she can carry on a one-sided conversation. Kakashi then remembers she was close with the Hyuuga boy who had an attitude before he died in battle. Tenten’s probably used to Kakashi’s type.

Tenten excuses herself and walks off to the bathroom. Kakashi thinks he should leave now, while she’s away, but she left her half-finished beer with him and even _he_ knows that he should watch over it, in case a civ does something to it.

She comes back and he can smell strong liquor on her breath when she says something. She notices his recognition.

“Would you like a sip?” She offers, reaching for a hidden flask.

He waves her off. “No one touched your beer while you were gone.” Except when he drank a bit, just because. “And now, I should probably be heading home. I think I left my stove on.”

He goes to stand up, but Tenten grabs his wrist. “You’re seriously not thinking of leaving a young woman alone in a bar?”

“Except this young woman is a professional killer.” He carefully removes her hand from his arm.

“Kakashi, please?” She begs. "I'll tell Gai that you abandoned me."

“Fine.” He gives in easily. Gai would never leave him alone if Tenten snitched on him.

She exhales and smiles. “Thank you.”

“But you’re paying my tab.” He asks the bartender for a couple of shots of whatever is the strongest.

Shot glasses filled with a mysterious clear liquid appear in front of him. Well, if he has to be someone’s drinking buddy for the night, he sure as hell shouldn't be sober, Kakashi thinks while he knocks them back. Tenten looks at his drinks, and orders the same thing, smiling.

Whatever that drink was hit him hard. Before he knew it, he and Tenten were heading over to the darts board like best friends and to go against some poor civ team that never stood a chance. They high-five after the losers mutter something about those “damn shinobi” and taxes.

Then, they ask for the bottle of the mysterious liquid from the bartender.

“Vodka?” Tenten slurs before taking a swig.

Kakashi takes it from her and drinks it. “I don’t know what it is, but whatever gets me this drunk must be good.”

\--  
They eventually get kicked out of the bar after winning 20 consecutive darts games.  
\--

“Those damn civs! Don’t they know… know that we do so much for them!” Tenten yells at the bar. “Fuck them!”

Kakashi polishes off what’s left in the vodka bottle. “Uh oh, we’re out.” He says, turning it upside down, before throwing it on the ground to smash it.

Tenten laughs, before pulling out her flask. “I still have this!”

Kakashi’s eyes widen. “Tenten, my savior. Please?”

She manically giggles. “No!”

“Psh, whatever.” He says, trying not to fall over. “I was heading back home anyway.”

He turns around and lands on his face. Tenten screams and falls to the ground laughing.

“Kakashi! Fucking idiot!” She cackles, before grabbing an arm and helps him to his feet.

He rubs his face. “I meant to do that.”

Tenten wraps an arm around his shoulders. “Kakashi, big sister Tenten can help you home.”

He shoves her away and ruffles her hair. “Hey! I’m perfectly fine enough to head back by myself. I, uh, don’t need anyone’s help!”

She grins. “See ya later, Kakashi.”

He waves before walking away, for good. He smiles and thinks that Tenten wasn’t as bad as he thought before puking on the side of the road.

\--

Kakashi wakes up with a sour taste in his mouth and a headache that hurts so bad he can barely walk to his bathroom to vomit.

He also realizes that he's unexpectedly gained a drinking buddy. He'll have to contemplate whether he's happy or not about that revelation after it doesn't physically hurt to think.

**Author's Note:**

> re-edited and updated my old ff.net story. I like this version a lot more.


End file.
